


We Fight Together

by Here_For_Some_Reason



Series: The Fighters [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All aliens look humanish, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Death, Depression, Football anime?, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Haggar is trans, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Panic Attacks, Pidge is gayest, Sad Ending, Sadly its american football, Shiro is head of football team, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Voltron university, Zarkon is head of gal'ra school football, lying, overprotective shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_For_Some_Reason/pseuds/Here_For_Some_Reason
Summary: There are two universities fighting to be champion of state. Voltron university and Gal'ra acadamy.Voltron Uni. Is know as one of the most talented schools is the district. Especially in its football team. With the head being Shiro and his runner up as Keith followed by Lance.Gal'ra Acadamy is known one of the strongest football schools in exsistance. Lead by Zarkon and his runner up a trans student named Haggar.----The schools are neck and neck. But theres a deeper story in Voltron University that is waiting to unfold...There is a lack of space as so many talented students enroll and make it in, meaning more people piled into the dorms. One dorm in specific is on the brink of explosion.A room holding 5 friends. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk , Keith, and Lance. Thier dorm has 3 small bedrooms with barely enough space.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith yawned and stepped forward to lather his brush in toothpaste. He always complained that Lance bought shitty tasting toothpaste, then they would fight about how Keith should by his own crappy tooth shit. But honestly, he actually kinda liked the toothpaste Lance got, but he would never tell him that. 

You see, Lance and Keith always fought. Whether is was something as small as toothpaste or something as big as bloody football. And believe me, thier fights about football did get bloody. 

Keith spit and stared at himself in the mirror as he swished the brush against his teeth again. He noted the fact it was frucking hot and he was wearing a long sleeve red and black flannel. He inwardly moaned when he relized he would have to take it off when he went to bed. 

Speaking of which, Lance had climbed into bed a little while ago but would definatly still be awake. It almost seemed as if Lance couldnt sleep without somebody beside him. He had once told Shiro that he had always slept in his twin bed with one of his brothers. Lance didnt want Keith to know that, but Shiro told Keith anyway. Thats what a best friend is for right? Tell you your rivals secrets?

Keith spit for the last time and dropped his brush into the cup beside the sink. He turned on his heel and walked to the farthest back room, the one at the end of the hallway, and walked in. 

The walls were covered in pictures of the football team and flags and such. Keith smirked at two of the flags that hung above he bed. A homosexual pride flag just under the celing. And just below it, a bisexual pride flag. 

' This is probably the gayest room. Unless maybe Pidges room, its also really gay... ' Keiths mind wandered. He then turned his vision to Lance. When Lance saw Keith walking toward the bed, he pulled over some of the covers for Keiths side so he could lay down. ' I will trap him when he lays down, and i wont let him go until he agrees to go on the roof and scream LANCE IS BETTER THAN ME, KEITH! ' 

Yet, when Keith layed down Lance didnt even throw the covers. He froze in fear. Keith, who had complained about being hot a ton earlier, was unbuttoning his flannel. Lance could see Keiths chest just slightly as he removed the bottom button. 

" Keith what the quiznack are you doing!?" His voice was panicked and squeky, or atleast a higher pitch than usual. " Its Frucking hot, im making myself less likely to melt in this heat. If ya got a problem, then deal with it. " Keith tugs at on the middle buttons. " Quiznack. " he whispers, more to himself then the boy laying down next to him. 

Lance is stunned, but he is very tempted to take off his tank top. Only to see what Keith says and its hot! ' Wonder if Keith has nice abs ' Lance mentally slapped himself for even thinking that. ' This is Keith! Eww even if he did have abs, they would be gross abs. ' Lance then relized this would be the first time he saw Keith shirtless. Keith had seen him shirtless many times. At football warm ups Keith was the only one who kept his shirt on. Well except for Allura, but ya know sport shirt thing? I dunno but she isnt aloud to be shirtless cause girl parts. 

"Got it" Keith mumbled. Lance tuned his attention back to Keith, who was taking his shoulders out of his flannel and throwing it aside. Lance slightly gasped. He noticed two things right away. First, ' FUCK! Look at those abs! I mean ewwwwwww. But ooooo. ' Then, ' What the fuck is with the burn marks up his side, the look like they may continue down his leg. 

" Keith?" Lance whispered ever so slightly, as if afraid any sharp words would cause Keiths skin to burst into flames and he would vanish. " Lance dont say anything. " Keiths words were sharp, instantly breaking Lances fear. Keith swipped his half of the Fire and Ice blanket ( Keiths side is fire and Lances is ice. Obviously. ) and ducking under it. 

" Keith? " Lance said much louder. " KEITH!" Lance yelled poking at the lump of blanket that swallowed the gay boy. "KEI-" " LANCE STOP BEING GAY AND GO TO SLEEP!" Pidge was banging on thier walls. And thier room was the farthest away. The bathroom was the first room left. Shiro and Hunks room was the first on the right and Pidges room was on the other side of that. 

Lances mouth clamped shut. He dived under the blancket and looked at Keith. Keith put his hand out and pushed Lances face away. " Hey dont be so shy little gay boy, what did you do to your side?" 

" None of your business. " Keith mumbled and curled into a little ball, and although tall, he looked like a little kid scared of the world. " Hey, come on. " Lance tried the most motherly tone he could. Keith didnt budge. 

So Lance did the only thing he thought of. It was also the gayest thing he thought of. He wrapped his arms around Keiths little curled up body. 

" Lance let me go. " A line from Keiths music popped into Lances mind at the moment. A line from what he always mocked as Keiths emo music. 

" If you love me let me gooooo~" he sang softly, it was off pitch and terribly out of key but you could still kinda tell it was Panic! At The Disco. Kinda. 

" Lance. Im. Going. To. Kill. You. " Keith hissed through gritted teeth.

" Alright. Ill let you go if you tell me what ya did. " Keith groaned but still didnt explain. " Pleeeeaseeee." Lance whined. Keith covered up a smirk and still didnt speak. Lance sighed. ' I want him to tell me...' But, he let go of Keith anyway. 

Lance attempted to sleep, but failed miserably at the fact Keith was still curled into a ball and laying under the blanket next to him. " Ugh! I cant sleep like this, id do anything for you to just sleep normal. " Right away Keith moves into a more natural laying amd sleeping position. 

" Anyyyything~" He cooed. " mostly..." Keith smiled devilishly and grabbed Lances shoulder. " Wear bright blue lipstick all day tommorow. " The next day would be a Tuesday, which ment football practice. Lance moaned but accepted. Keith made a little noise of accomplishment. ' That was Fucking cute~' ' I MEAN NO WHAT?' 

Keith turned and lay on his side, slowly his breath stablized into a sleeping rythym. Lance fell asleep to the noise of Keith sleeping. 

\---- 

At some point in the night, Lance had wrapped his arms around the gay boy beside him. But he felt secure as he slept, he didnt know why until morning came.

Keith jolted awake with sweat dripping down his face. ' Shit not again. This hasnt happened in a while' Keith tried to stand but was clasped down to the boy next to him. Keith moaned and tried to pry himself free, to no accomplishment. 

" Lance~" he sang softly into the sleeping boys ear. Lance murmured in his sleep. " Nooo Keith i dont want you to hug meee~" ' What the fuck?' Keith jumped back slightly. Well not far as he was still trapped by Lances inescapable grip. 

Keith leaned back towards Lances ear. " Lance~" He sung again. Lance shifted slightly. " Keith nooo~ Muwh. " ' was that a fucking kissing noise? Ewewwwww' " Lance~........ WAKE THE FUCK UP!" He shouted into the boys ear. 

Lance shot up and jumped back on the bed, but his arms were still wrapped around Keiths bare torso. So Keith was yanked to lances chest. " WOPEE?" Keith made a crazed noise as he was pulled on top of Lance. 

That was the moment Pidge walked in. " Yo Gay boys! Mind shutting the fuck up!?" Pidge yelled then saw them. It must have looked strange to them. Lance was laying on his back with a shirtless Keith laying on him and his arms wrapped around the shirtless boy. 

" Guys! Come on. " Pidge sighed and slapped thier head. " Lance trapped me in his sleep again. " Keith complained, and with Lance awake he shoved himself away. Pidge sighed. " Lance this is the 3rd time this week, stop cuddling him in your sleep. " 

" Eww!" Lance yelled. ' Shit, i hug him in my sleep again, and last night i dreamed about him. What the hell is happening? ' Keith walked over to his dresser but turned to Lance. 

"Dont forget your blue lipstick. " 

"KEITH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also quick note, Shiros arm that had been Gal'ra tech in the show is just a prostetic arm in this.

Lance groaned for a minute straight before climbing out of the bed. " And hurry up, i gotta take a shower. " Keith said while gathering clothes for the day. Lance lookd down to see sweat marks on his tank top. " You sweat a lot in your sleep, Mullet. " 

" shut up. " Keith snapped. "Does it have to do with those burn marks?" " I SAID SHUT UP!" Keith chucked a Pair of Lances underwear at him. " Why are you touching my underwear!?" Lance screamed. " It was in my fucking drawer!" 

" You two fight like a married couple!" Shiro laughed from he doorway. " No. " Keith hissed. Shiro stopped laughing immediatly and walked over to Keith. " you had that dream again didnt you?" Shiro whispered. Lance didnt hear it when he walked out of the room to the bathroom. 

Keith nodded to Shiro. " You showed Lance the scars? Why?" Keith sighed. " It was hot, really hot. I didnt want to show him but i would overheat if i didnt take my shirt off. Then Lance started to pry. I didnt tell him anything. Shiro, you know what happened, should i tell Lance?" 

Shiro placed his prostetic hand on Keiths shoulder. " Not until your ready. Those scars are your story, not his. " Keith nodded and Shiro walked out to let him change. 

Meanwhile, Lance was attempting to put on lipstick... Again. This wasnt the first time Lance had worn lipstick, just the first time he would wear it in public. When he was younger he wore his moms lipstick around the house. It tasted good to him okay! 

Lance leaned into the mirror as the gloss slid across his lips, leaving a trail of blue behind the stick. ' I cant believe i fucking agreed. ' Lance sighed and looked at himself in the mirror when his work was complete. " Oooooo. " he said, flexing to his reflection.

" Hah you look like a dork. And you probably should have changed before putting lipstick on. " Pidge laughed in the doorway and Lances face flushed in emberassment. " Shit..." he slapped his hand against his forehead and walked back to his room. 

The door was closed, but not locked. Lance started opening the door. "Keith im comming in. " he said and swung the door open more. Lanced face errupted into a blush. 

" Wow. Your lucky you didnt open that door 5 seconds Later. " Keith scowled. He had a hand on his boxers that he was literally about to switch out of until Lance barged in. " I am changing ya know. " 

" H-how was i supposed to know! The d-door was u-unlocked!" Lance threw his hands in the air. Keith frowned and chucked his flannel at the boy in the doorway. " Well then either look away and face the wall or get the fuck out!" 

Lance ran out and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the door while breathing heavily. ' that was so fucking ackward.But, my guess was right, those burn marks reach down his leg a bit. ' " You look like you just saw a ghost. Or got flashed by the gay boy you share a room with. "Shiro chuckled. 

" H-he Keith... nearly....naked....g-guh. " Shiro laughed as Lance shuddered at the though of having opened the door a few seconds later then he had. Lances face was still a fairly redish pink tone as the door behind him swung open. 

" Wow. Panic much? Its not my fault. Its yours for not even knocking. " Keith flicked Lances head. " How close did he get to getting a nice veiw of your ass Keith?" Shiro joked and leaned his body against the wall, his prostetic arm supporting him. 

Keith shrugged. " 5 seconds till Assville veiwing center opened up." Keith laughed lightly. Lance started to calm down at the sound. Keith was truely laughing, he didnt do that often. Shiro claimed he used to, and Shiro had known Keith sence he was 5 when Keith was just 3. 

Keith had known Shiro longest, then Lance, Hunk and Pidge. ' Shiro has to know about Keiths scars. They have been best friends for over a decade. Maybe Shiro was even there when Keith got those burns maybe that was the same time Shiro got his arm replaced. ' Lances mind started to ponder possiblities.

" Nice lips by the way Lance. " Shiro chuckled, snapping Lance back into reality. " I er-" he was cut off by Keith. "Heh, my idea. " Lances head snapped towards Keith. A growl-like noise erupting from his throat. Keith ignored him and walked passed him. " You can go in there now, no more nearly naked boys. " Keith teased. 

" Fuck you Keith!" Lance called out to Keiths back as he turned a corner into the kitchen area. " Platonically love you too!" Shiro walked after Keith while laughing. Lance grumbled and walked into the room Keith had just abandoned. 

He closed the door behind him, and remembered to lock it. Then he smirked when he saw Keith cell laying on the bed. ' Time for some revenge. ' he scooped up the phone and pressed his thumb on the pad of it. He had spend days begging Keith to let him get a thumb print axcess like the others did, and now he was glad he managed to convince him. 

Smiling, Lance pulled off his shirt. Carefully, so no lipstick got on it. He then yanked down his pants so he was just in his boxers. He opened the camera application and turned on the camera that faced him. He put one hand in the form of a V and put it under his chin, so his chin rested in the curve between his index finger and thumb. 

He snapped the picture and set it as Keith backround. ' Hot as ever if i do say so Lance Mcclain. I bet when Keith sees this pic he will be screaming " OH FUCK LANCE IS SO HOT I COULD KISS HIM!" And i would kiss him, I MEAN FUCK NO i would yell at him!' Lances fave exploded with red and pink shades. He quickly put on some fresh clothes and sat on the bed. 

Might aswell check out Keiths social medias. He found a twitter account, a tumblr and a instagram. Lance quickly took notes of the usernames so he could follow each one. What he didnt expect was to find a youtube channel. 

And even more suprizing, it had a few thousand followers. He had a lot of cover songs there. Lances jaw dropped. He quickly looked up the user name on his own phone and turned off Keiths phone. 

" Lance! You done? " Keith was pounding on the door. " Oh Yeah!" Lance opened the door and Keith walked in. " Left my phone in here. " he said and grabbed it quick. 

'Hopefully he doesnt notice that i was on it yet. ' Luckily for Lance Keith just grabbed his phone and left the dorm, he had a early class he had to get to. 

\----

Practice would start soon and Lance stood changing in the locker room. He had his football pants on and was putting on his shoulder pads while shirtless to get ready. Then Keith burst into the locker room and chucked his bag onto a bench and marched right up to Lances face. 

" Whats The Big FUCKING Idea Mcclain!"

" What are you talking about?" Lance knew excactly what Keith was talking about, the photo. " THIS!" Keith shoved his phone into Lances face. " Really hot aint it?" Lance smirk. " Fuck. You. Mcclain. " Keith went to take down the picture and put up some new backround. 

" Wait, that was your backround all day?" Lance gave the other boy a puzzled look. " I didnt have a chance to change it. " Keith growled and walked off. He picked up his back and walked into a bathroom stall. 

" Lance!" Somebody jumped up behind Lance. " Ahh!" He jumped and turned to see Allura standing behind him. 

Allura was the only girl on the football team because there was a lack of female students wanting to play football. So Alluras father, Mayor Alfor, had to pull some strings to get his daughter into the boys football team. 

" Hey Blue Paladin!" She smiled. She often called the Shiro, Lance, Keith, Pidge, and hunk the Paladins Of Voltron. The 5 of them were each color coded by thier favorite color. " Hi Princess. " And the 5 of them called her Princess Allura. Dont have much of a reason though. 

" Whats up with Keith? " she asked and pointed towards the stall he had wandered into. " I changed a his phone background to a picture of me in my boxers cause i accidently walked in on him getting drssed his morning and he left his phone in the room, plus he made me wear this. " Lance motioned towards his lips, which had slightly faded but were still blue. 

" Not that, i mean, i have always wondered about why he always changes in a stall. Is he super shy about his body or something? I mean in swimming he would even wear a swim shirt. How shy can he be? He is the strongest and best player on our team besides the team capain Shiro. " 

Immediatly a memory of seeing Keiths burn marks last night flashed in Lances mind. " I think Shiro knows why, they are best friends. And have been for over 10 years. "

"Alright. TAKASHI SHIROGANE!" Allura screamed to the team captain, who was standing just a few feet away. " Allura, what and i told you, its just Shiro. " Allura rolled her eyes and leaned on Shiros shoulder. " Whats up with hot topic employee of the month?" Lance laughed at the hot topic joke about Keith, he would remember that for sure. 

" Keith? What about him?" Shiro took his helmet off to look at Allura with out anything in his face. " Why does he lock himself in a stall all the time. " Just as she said that, Keith walked out fully geared. He walked passed Lance without a word. He stopped next to Shiro and grabbed his arm. 

Shiro nodded to the slightly shorter boy and pushed Allura away. Lamce watched as the two other boys walked out and onto the field, talking about something inaudible to him. 

" Shiro, i heard what Allura was asking. " Keith sighed, his head down. Shiro put his arm on the boys shoulders. " Just ignore it Keith. She may ask you eventually but if you just brush it off she will probably understand its a touchy subject. " 

" I wish Shiro, i wish that i could just be comfortable enough with the burns to let them show freely. I wish i was comfortable enough to just tell how i got them to Lance. I fucking share a bed with him and he doesnt know about the biggest effect on my life. " 

Shiro was about to speak but the other team members started to flood out onto the field. " We can talk about this later, back at the dorms. After practice. " Keith nodded and Shiro pulled his arm away. 

' Lance. How the hell do i tell you? Im sorry. I have fucking slept next to you for months and yet i still am not comfortable enough to tell you what happened. '


	3. Chapter 3

' Im not ready for this shit ' 

That was the first think Keith though when Allura ran up to him. She ran over and picked him up " Keeeiiiiittthhhhhh~~~" She sung before dropping him again. He had to pull in a deep breath before he could speak. " ...What?"

" Whats with you locking yourself in the stalls when you change? If your shy around us or me dont be, we wont judge you. " Keiths heart was ripping apart at the seams of where he tried to sow its broken pieces back together. 

" Its not that its just..." " Its just what Red?" She said trying to push the subject. " ...its nothing. " But shiro was wrong. She wasnt giving up. " Keith cut the BullShit and tell me the truth. Why the fuck do you hide yourself!?" " I DONT WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" Keith screamed and stompted away. 

Everybody turned to Keiths sudden outburst. Allura looked shocked, she had seen a angry Keith before a lot. But this was the first time hed blown up in her face. Sure hed blown up like that before, but never at his friends. Never this bad. ' Something is wrong with Keith. I need to know. ' she stepped forward. " Keith wait!" He heard her and began running. Allura was about to run after him but Shiro grabbed her wrist. 

" Takashi! Let me go!" She yelled at him and turned to see Keith even further away.

" Princess Allura, you cant just charge after him right now. If you do it will make things worse. Remember the last time he blew up like this? He broke Erens nose! Dont go after him now. This is the worse hes ever been to one of his friends. Ill go after him and try to calm him down. " Allura grumbled a swore a few times under her breath but grudingly agreed. Shiro let her go then ran off in the direction Keith had went. 

That moment the Coach Coran came outside. " Takashi where are you going!" He yelled to Shiro who was just about off the football field. " Kogane!" Shiro yelled back and Coach Coran sighed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

" Damn that boy. Hes lucky hes so good at football that im aloud to look the other way on his anger. I like the kid but he cant keep doing this! Alright team voltron! We will begin practice in a minute, but first, what happened with Kogane today?" He asked and scanned the group of students infront of him. 

" Allura was talking to him about something and he blew up in her face and ran. " Gene yelled. Coran turned to Allura. He was bound to be kind to her as he is her Uncle. " Allura what did he say that made him go balistic. " 

Allura shrugged. " Im not entirely sure i just asked him a simple question. " Lance spoke up, " Allura was trying to get Keith to tell about why he locks himself in a stall to change. " Allura glared at Lance. ' Damn it Mcclain! Hes gonna chew me out for that later! ' 

" Oh, Lets begin practice and hope Kogane and Shirogane return soon" 

\--

" Keith! " 

Keith turned and slowed his running when he saw Shiro running up behind him. " Shiro. Dont. Dont even try to help me right now. Its not going to work or do anything. Im not even mad at you but in the mood im in i just wanna punch something, i wanna break something!" Keith was seething and Shiro wasnt sure about excatly what to do. 

' This is the madest i have ever seen him. What do i...wait! Shit! I can take him to the place i found. We may miss practice but we would probably anyway. He can break stuff there. ' " Keith follow me, i know where you can cool down. " 

\- Imagine the dump hangout place that Chloe and Rachel had in Life Is Strange, thats basically it -

Keith is still boiling when they arrive but he feels a bit better. Shiro walks him over to a old beat up car with no wheels and dents all over it. " Punch it. " Shiro said. Keith looked at him strange but didnt hesitate. He rammed his fist into the cold metal. It left a dent and his first was sore. But he felt better. 

" Punch it for as long as you want, we will head back to practice after. " Shiro walked away a little and sat on the hood of a broken minivan with dents and smashed windows, the roof was caved in and another crushed car was on top of the back. 

Keith rammed his fists in multiple times till his hand were numb and one hand was bleeding. The hood of the car was covered in even more dents and some spots of blood from Keiths knucles. " Okay. Im better. " 

\----

Lance was running laps around the field with the team about halfway through practice. " Alright! Break time, after we will pratice partner pass and tackle. " a kid named Danny immediatly turned to Coach Coran. " What about Keith and Takashi? If they arent back who will be partners? " 

" The usual. " Coran said as he saw Shiro and Keith walking back onto the field. Lance ran over to them and saw Keiths hand had dried blood all over it. " What the fuck did you do Kogane?" He asked and guestured to the boys hand. 

" He calmed down, Thats all that matters and we are at practice now so lets just worry about this later. " Shiro said and Lance pouted but nodded. The three walked back over to the others and Allura tried to get close to Keith but he avoided her, she tried to get close again and Shiro told her it wasnt a good time. 

Soon break ended and people were sent out into the field with thier partners. Keith still complained he had the worst partner ever. And then his partner Gene would complain about having the meanest partner ever and it was always a mess. This time neither complained. Gene didnt try to piss Keith off after he blows up, because that would be a death sentance. 

Gene charges at Keith and tackles him to the ground. It continues back and forth until Keiths hand starts to bleed again. " Once more than i gotta take a break. " Keith said and pointed to his bloody knuckles.

Gene nodded and ran at Keith, shoving him to the ground. Keiths helmet fell off amd his head collided with the ground. His vision was a little fuzzy but his stomache and chest felt a bit colder. Gene was on top of him. Gene said something to the others, which at was unaduible to Keith. 

Genes left hand was against Keith right shoulder and his other hand was on Keiths left wrist. His knee was a few inches away from Keiths crotch and his other kneee was next to keiths knee. 

When Keiths vision cleared and hearing cleared the entire team was around him and Gene was still on top of him with his knee dangerously close to Keiths privates. 

" Mind getting the fuck off of me?" Keith said and noticed Gene was staring at Keiths stomache. Keith shoved Gene away and sat up. Then he relized his shirt had ridden up and was hooked to his shoulder snd chest gear. 

The burns were revealed to everybody. Keith yanked his shirt down quick and in a moment of desperation, shoved his way out of the crowd and ran into the locker room. All the yelling that came after him was a blur as Keith desenced into a panic attack and locked himself in a stall.


	4. Chapter 4

The world was spinning rapidly around Keith. He wasnt thinking clearly and he could barely see and barely hear anything. All he heard was the pounding against the door and he could only see a fuzzy toliet and walls around him. 

" Keith! Keith! Open up are you okay!?" Shiro was banging on the door and trying to get his best friend to let him in. Lance on the other hand, was trying to usher the rest of the team out. But the team was yelling questions and yelling Keiths name. It made Shiro and Lances blood boil when even some insults arrose. 

" ALRIGHT SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT IF YOU ARENT GOING TO BE KIND ABOUT IT, I WONT BE KIND BACK. " Shiro suddenly barked and the othrs mostly started to file out the doors. Coran didnt get angry at Shiro, because he knew this could happen. If you push Shiro far enough to actually get him mad, theres no telling what he will do. Shiro acted like Keith was his little brother, because he kind of was. So if you mess with Keith, if he doesnt punch you out, Shiro will. 

Shiro treated Keith as his little brother becaue he was. When Keith was all alone and Shiro was all he had left, Shiro got his parents to adopt Keith. Shiro had been slightly protective of Keith before that, but that day he told Keith he would protect him if he ever needed it. Keith had gotten mad at him and said he wouldnt need help. But a few years later when Shiro found him crying on the bathroom floor and having his first panic attack, Keith had grabbed Shiros wrist and whispered to him, " Maybe i do need you to protect me sometimes. " 

So if you tried to mess with Keith and he has a panic attack, Shiro would go fucking bulistic. " Come on Keith! Little Brother!" He said banging on the door even more. 

Keith could hear Shios voice but couldnt make out words. He felt a wave of dizziness and nausea flush over him. He shoved himself over and ( WARNING ) He vomited into the toliet, How he managed that while barely being able to see clearly amazed him. He managed to flush the toliet and he could hear a bit clearer. 

" Keith! " The rest was a jumble of sounds and Keith slid the lock open while leaning against the door. It was just now that he relized he couldnt see because of the overwelming tears and anxiety. Shiro took his hand away to let it rest and as he did the door swung inward and Keith fell to the floor, hitting his head on the rim of the toliet made Keiths eyes go fuzzier again. 

" Fuck Keith are you okay!?" He said and put one arm around Keith. ( Like shiro being saved but reverse ) " Lance come here. " Lance jogged over and took position by lifting up Keiths other arm. 

Shiro really wouldnt have needed help. He could fucking bench press both boys at once, but Keith was disoreinted and Shiros hands were sore, covered in bruises snd going numb. 

Keith eyes shifted around. He could tell on one side of him was Shiro and he couldnt make out the face on his other side. " Whio!??¡¿...da...??!!¡¿¡..Fuq. " Keiths voices pitch faultered and Lance had to hold back laughing, but he had blackmail now... " Lance. " he mumbled and Keith looked back ahead again. 

Keith went unconsious and Shiro and Lance lay him down on a bench. The others co tinued practice as usual but Keith was watched over closely by the two boys. When he woke up, he was delisional. 

He saw Shiro first after siting up." Im tired.." " What!?" Lances voice squeked and Keith turned to look at him. " Shit! He sounds drunk. His head must be a little messed up again. Fuck. I have to watch him for a few hourse till he is back to normal. " Keith reached out and started twiling Lances hair when he replied. 

" Shiro, i can help you with him if you need it?" Shiro looked like he would say no but sighed. " Yeah, you will be sharing a bed with a different version of him if he isnt back to normal so its best of you are prepared. " 

" Suddenly Keith yawned and fell over into Lances lap. Lance gasped as Keiths elbow collided with his crotch. Shiro burst out laughing as Lance help back tears and clasped his mouth shut. 

' If i cry or whimper or anything, it might give away my crush on his brother. I MEAN WHAT CRUSH'Lance was screaming at himself in his head until Shiro waved his hand infront of Lances face. " Nice cheeks Lance. ' Shiro pointed out the fact that Lances face was red and his ears were busted in pink. 

" Hes blushy " Keith mumbled and shifted around in Lances lap. When he was settled he began playing with Lances shoelaces. Shiro sighed. " How often has this happened outside of football. " Lance asked him. " Well...uhm... you would be suprized. Keith can get like this sometimes when he hits his head to hard or had a really bad panic attack and just lets go of himself and practiacally hides away in his head. "

" Wow. " Shiro scratches the back on his neck ackwardly. " Yeah, i usually try to keep him as calm as possible and keep him away from people when he gets like this. Thats why we usually leave early and yea you know when hunk kinda rooms with you and Keith is in my room instead? Yeah...he usually misses classes on days like that. " 

" Is he always act just like this? " Lance, even having lived with this boy for months and sharing a bed with him and he had no idea Keith even had anxiety this bad. " No, sometimes he acts like this, sometimes he hides in a closet and cries, sometimes he breaks stuff and sometimes he does things at random. But first three are most common. " 

" Oh. " Lance said and looked down at the boy in his lap. He had fallen asleep again. " whats the most common?" Shiro stand up and stretches. "Probably breaking things. But sometimes he does more then one. " 

Just then Keith started crying in his sleep. " Shit hes having another panic attack in his sleep. Lets get him back to the dorms. " Lance nodded and stood up with the boy in his arms. Shiro pullet out his phone and texted hunk. 

SHIROGANE: Hey Hunk, its the worse yet. Keith switch?

Shiro and Hunk basically had a code for this stuff. Shiro just need to say ssy something along the lines of 'Keith' and 'our room' and Hunk would know. 

CHEF SHAYS BOYFRIEND: Got it Shiro! Hope he gets better soon D:

Shiro notified Coran that they were leaving early to take Keith home and he just wrote it down as injury, when it wasnt any form of injury that could keep him out of football, just secrets revealed and Keith unable to contain himself anymore.

\---

When Keith woke up he felt tear stains on the sided of his face. He quickly sat up and relized he was in Shiros bed. He looked around and panicked when he saw nobody. He curled up into a ball and started hypervintalating and crying. 

' they know. They know. They fucking know.' He kept saying over and over to himself. He didnt notice when the door swung open and Lance walked in. 

" Shit! Keith?" He ran over to Shiros bed and gently poked the curled up boy. He looked so small and vunerable like this. Lance had never seen Keith looks so weak. He was used to the angry and strong Keith. Not this sad small and scared boy lying infront of him. 

" Nothings okay. Im going to die. Im not real. Nothings real. " He was mumbling and Lance tried to shake him gently. This made Keith curl up tighter. Lance again had no idea what to do. Shiro wasnt here, he had left to pick up a pizza they ordered. Lance quickly wrapped his arms around Keith without thinking.

Keith sobbing started to slow until it was jsut barely a few tears. His face was still red and puffy but he was calming down. His anxiety was starting to chip away back to his normal self. When the tears stopped and his vision cleared is when he relized lance was hugging him and his hand was gliding up and down Keiths back. 

" What the fuck!?" Keith said when he finally snapped back into normality. He pushed Lance away from him and jumped up from the bed. " Keith! Your... okay right?" Keith sighed. " yeah...dont tell anynody about this please. " 

' This is the first time hes ever actually used mannere in regards to me. How can i blackmail him now? Hes fucking broken, how do i know if i ness around with him about this he may not break fully or go crazy?' 

" Alright. " Lance whispered and Keith nodded slowly. He walkd passed Lance and walked out of the room to the main room and could hear keys jingling outside the door. He oulled it open to see Shiro standing with his keys in one hand with soda and pizza in the other. " Keith! You okay? " 

Shiro walked passed Keith,who kicked the door shut, and placed the pizza boxes and sodas on the table. " Yeah.. im better now. I just need a few days before ill be 80% good again. " Shiro nodded and looked down the hall in Keiths room for lance. He wasnt there, or in Shiros room. Shiro knocked on the bathroom door and there was no asnwer. He checked Pidges room just in case, with no luck. 

" Isnt Lance here?" Shiro says walking back to Keith. " He was when i went to open the door for you. "Hmm" Shiro back to the bathroom door he pounded his fist against the wood. There was still no reply. So Shiro opened the door to see Lance asleep on the toliet. 

"HAH! This is going to everybody. " Shiro pulled his phone out and sent a picture to the group chat. 

TAKASHI: {Image sent}

Pidgeon: {Image recieved} 

Princess: {Image recieved} 

Shunk OTP: {Image recieved} 

Gay Alien: {Image recieved} 

Welcome Matt: {Image recieved} 

Sharpshooter: {Image delivered} 

 

Pigeon: HAH , HE ZONKED OUT ON THE SHITTER

Welcome Matt: PUSH HIM DOWN INTO THE SHITTER. 

Gay Alien: Then we wouldnt be able to use his think until he got unstuck... ill do it anyway. 

Keith pushed the door opened and walked in with Shiro right behind him. Shiro and Keith shoved Lance down and he screamed when he woke up. " WHAT THE FUCK!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lance eventually got himself unstuck and took a shower. He walked out into the main room in his robes. Shiro was on his phone texting Hunk, who apperantky wasnt gonna come back tonight and instead staying at Shays dorm. 

" Hey, did you have a nice nap?" Shiro asked, looking up when Lance walked into the room. His blue lion slippers liding across the wooden floor. 

" Fuck you Takashi, you too Kogane. " Lance only really called them by last name if he was mad, or in Shiros case, his first name. " i wouldnt fuck myself so why should i let you. " Keith murmured. Lanves face erupted into a blush and his mouth dropped open. 

Shiro choked on his Dr.Pepper ( i feel like Shiro would drink Dr.Pepper ) and started laughing. Lances face flushed and he stomped back to his room. " Guess im for sure staying in Hunks bed tonight. " Keith groaned, 'Hunks bed is so fucking uncomfortable, Lance and Is bed is so much better. But i dont know why. '

" He will chill out soon, then you can pick if you feel the need to stay by me or are okay with being by Lance. " Keith sighed. " I..er...yeah. " he rested his head in his hands and wondered whether or not he wanted to deal with Lance or Shiro. 

Meanwhile, Lance was digging through Keiths dresser drawers. Lance had already put his pjs on and it was another hot night. 'There has to be something' he was thinking to himself as he dug around. ' Keith has to have a Diary or something in here...' 

He jumped when there was a knock on the door. He slowly slid the drawer close again and opened the door. It was Keith. Lance then saw how exahausted the boy actually looked. He had dark rims under his eyes and was rubbing his eyes. 

" You have slept for hours on and off sence practice happened. How are you still so tired. " Keith ignored him and walked over to the dressers. Lance gulped when Keith pulled his shirt off over his head. When he started to pull down his pants, Lance ran out screaming, " FUCK NO, NOT A REPEAT OF THIS MORNING. " 

That reminded Lance of the blue lipstick he had just washed off. Last night it seemed like some funny joke and he would be humiliated at practice because of it. Lance never thought Keith would be the one who ended up humiliated. 

Speaking of practice. ' Shit, theres only a month until the tournament against Gal'ra high starts. Well, a month from Friday. I hope Keith is well enough by then to bring our team home. ' 

Lance has no idea. 

Keith finished changing and yelled out to Shiro. " im going to sleep, night. " He didnt wait for a reply before climbing into the bed and hiding beneah the same fire and ice sheets that he hid under the night before. 

" Lance, Pidge inst coming back either, they are staying with Matt. " Shiro zoned out for a second and Lance snapped his fingers infront of his face. " What? Uh yeah.. it will just be us here tonight. " lance nodded. " Im off to bed anyways. Night Shiro. " 

Lance turnd and walked down the hall as Shiro went back to thinking about Matt. Keith is still awake when Lance walks in and lies down next to him. " why are you still awake?" He asked. " Cant sleep on my own when panic attacks happen, Shiro is usually beside me but your good enough. " 

" Good enough!?" Lance faked a offended tone, " I am scarred, how dare you call me just good enough! I am the best! And the perfectist. " Lance ran fingers through his hair and it swished back down into place. " Sure. " Keith mumbled. Lances breath hitched when Keith wrapped his arms around him. 

" What the fuck Kogane?" Lance squeaked. " Usually im hugging Shiro, but hes not in here, so is it okay?" Lance sighed and nodded. Atleast he isnt shirtless like last night. ' Awww :( fuck no! I dont like him! Do i?' Keith pushed his face into Lances chest and mumbled something. 

" What?" He asked then relized the other boy was asleep. He fell asleep soon after to the warmth of keith holding onto his so tight and his rythmic breathing. 

\----

 

It was around one am when he started screaming. 

 

Lance jumped awake when he heard screaming. He was about to freak out until he relized it was Keith. 

Shiro, who jad fallen asleep on the counter while thinking about Matt, woke up and ran into the room. Keith was hugging Lance while screaming and crying. Shiro dashed and jumped onto the bed, landing beside Keith. 

" Keith! " he said and tried to pull Keith to him but he wouldnt budge. He wouldnt let go of Lance. Then Keiths screaming stopped, and he spoke in words. " I wont let them take you, no Lance, nobody will take you. Nobody will take Takashi either, he will fight them if i cant. I will protect you both. " The tears streamed harder. 

Shiro turned to Lance. " Try not to move much, you dont know how that effects him, ill explain why when we get him to wake up. " 

" Mom? Why are you bleeding. Why isnt Dad home? I dont feel well, i cant breathe. " Keith mumbled. Shiro slowly ran his fingers through his brothers Mullet. " Keith, we need you to wake up. " 

" Its so hot... look its dad! Hes home! But he just got here, why is he leaving?" 

" Shiro? Whats going on with him?" Lances voice was worry filled as he begun to panic and a sinking feeling washed over him. " He dreaming, and if you move to much he may react violently and hurt someone or something. " Lance still didnt understand, he was going to ask but Keith spoke again, loud enough to be considered yelling. 

" Mom! Dad! It hurts! Im burning! Mom! Wake up! Dad isnt helping us! Ill save you! Mom! Please! Im...im not strong enough! .... guh! .... Takashi! Help! Please, somebody... Mom....dad....Shiro...." he voice started to fade and he was coughing. But he opened his eyes. He instinctively pushed Lance away. When he relized he was crying he held him tight again. 

" Keith, Keith its okay. " he said and Keith looked around to see who was running fingers through his hair and saw Shiro. " Shiro go to back to sleep...ill make sure hes okay. " Shiro hesitated. " Alright....i trust you. " The he walked out and closed the door behind him. 

" Lance i..m...sorr...y....you...have to...to... deal with....this. " Keith said between his sobs. " Dont apolagize, its not tour fault. " " But....i..." " i said dont. " " But...lance...im..." ' I cant listen to this anymore. ' 

Lance cut Keith off by pressing his lips against the other boy. Keith jumped in shock but slowly eased back and pushed himself away. " What...the....fuck...kindnof twisted... thing... was that?" Keith looked at Lance with pleading sad eyes. 

" I wanted you to stop. So i made you stop. Now go back to sleep. " Keith slowly nodded and layed back down next to Lance, who wrapped his arms around the uneasy boy. " Its all gonna be okay. " 

\----

 

When Kieth woke up, Lance wasnt there, and he couldnt remember anything from the middle of that night. He forgot his dream, or well flashback of that day and he forgot he was kissed by Lance Mcclain. 

Keith pushed himself up and walked out to the living area. Pidge and Shiro were sitting on the couch watching some show about giants that eat or kill people. ( SIND SE DAS ESSEN NEIN WIR SIND DER JÄGER ) 

Keith sat down next to his brother and both of the people turned to him. " Keith you look like shit. " " Pidge!" Shiro said and slapped them before turning back to Keith. " How are you feeling?" 

" Like shit. I remember something about waking up some point in the night, for what reason i have no idea. " Keith got off the couch and started walking back towards the bathroom. " Im going to take a shower. " 

\---- 

Eventually Hunk showed up and Pidge left, Then Shiro left, then Hunk left again, Then Lance came back. 

Keith was busy watching Netflixs original show about some teenagers who go to space and have to save th universe, He just though the whole thing was dumb. But he needed something to do. 

" Hey Keith How are you feeling?" Lance said and sat incredibly clise to Keith on the couch. Keith didnt notice and paused the show. "A bit better, but i was wondering. I remember waking up last night but not what happened. " 

" Oh... you woke us up screaming in your sleep. After you woke up i kicked Shiro out so he could get some sleep. You started to apolagize to me and i told you not to but you kept going so i..." 

" You what? Lance, what happened? "

" I well... i kissed you... I just needed you to shut up okay!" 

Keith ignored that and instead changed the topic and hoped it didnt matter. " Do you want to know..about the dream i had... i remember it all now.." 

" Sure!" Lances voice was slightly to excited for even his own liking. Keith didnt need to know how excited he actually was to know about Keiths past. 

" Well...my dad...he...he...set my house on fire. He burned it diwn with me and my mom still inside. My mom didnt make it because i wasnt strong enough. Shiro came in and pulled me out to save me when i started to burn in the heat. 

"I had to leave my mom to die otherwise i would die too. Shiro saved my life, but i was mad at him for months because my mom was dead and i blamed him for not saving her too. I was stupid and selfish. I never met my dad again. I developed Anxeity and Depression. Im not fucking okay Lance. 

" Im never fucking okay. "


	6. Chapter 6

Lances eyes started to water. He knew Keith was something different, he always believed it was just because he was a angry smol boy. But no, hes a broken boy who only has one thing left that he cares for so deeply. 

" Im so fucking sorry Keith. " lances voice came out soft and painfilled. ' He didnt deserve all that shit, nobody does, even a asshole like him. ' " Everybody is. " Keith hung his head and wiped his eyes. 

" You can cry you know. " Lance, without thinking, started to rub his hand up and down Keiths back. " Ive cried enough, im always either crying or screaming in anger. I dont like this. " Lances heart was being torn apart. " Its okay. " He said and wrapped his arms around Keith. 

" Its..not. it never will be.. " Keiths voice was cracking and Lance looked into his purple eyes. " Dont ever fucking say that. " his eyes sparked when he replied, " What!? The fucking truth! That the only person who cares for me is my brother!" 

" Shut up. " lance said, and then he was kissing the upset boy again. Keith didnt move, he was frozen in shock. When Lance pulled back Keith stared at him. " What the fuck? Why do you keep doing that. " 

" Because i needed you to shut up. "  
" You could have just put your hand over my mouth!"  
" You would have licked me " ' True...' " And, i like you. " 

'SHIT WHY DID I TELL HIM. Keith now knows and im fucking screwed, he will tell Shio and Shiro will fucking beat me up for liking his brother! ' " Oh. " Is all Keith said. " Oh? Just oh? Nothing like ' Lance fuck off ' or ' i hate you ' ?" 

Keith moved forward and closer to Lance, who had backed away after kissing him. " No. " Then Keith pressed his lips against Lances. Lance froze before kissing back. ' Im fucking kissing Keith Kogane ' his heart was soaring. 

Keith pulled back. " that was uncalled for. "

" Ya think!? But, will...will you go out with me?" As soon as Lance said that he froze. ' Was that to soon!? Oh fuck that was to soon! ' but Keith smirked for the first time in a while. " Sure, why not. "

" Lance, can you hold this. " Keth held his fist out to Lance suddenly. " Okay?" Lance held his palm out, expecting Keith to drop something in his hand. But Keith just set his hand down and grabbed Lances hand. 

( Credit to TheAlchemicFox for that pick up line thing )

" What!? Im confused. " Keith sighed, " I asked you to hold my hand. " Lances face turned a light shade of pink. " oh.. " 

 

\-----

 

Soon after, Lance had left. Keith had kissed him beforr he left and watched as he closed the door. He had stretched himself across the couch as nobody would be back for a few hours. Suddenly his phone started buzzing. 

Sharpshooter: Hey Pretty boy i changed your name. 

Pretty boi: Then ill change yours, hotshot. 

( I found those nicknames on instagram... so credit to who originally thought of those names ) 

Hotshot: that has a nice ring to it. 

Pretty boi: arent you in class?

Hotshot: duh... but risking detention to text you is better than whatever shit we are learning. 

Pretty boi: mhmmm totallyyy. 

Hotshot: Whatever, lets go out to eat tonight. 

Pretty boi: okay where?

Pretty boi: Lance?

Hotshot: sorry teacher almost fucking caught me. And its a suprize. 

Pretty boi: bye. 

Hotshot: But Keiitthhhhhh

Hotshot: Keithhhhh?

 

Keith slid his phone back into his pocket. ' If he keeps texting he may get detention, then there would be no date tonight. Did this even count as a date? Ill ask him later. ' Keith scrolled through the tv listings with no luck. 

Suddenly, a wave of depression washed over Keith. He didnt want to move, he didnt want to do anything. He didnt want to be there, he wanted to be dead. 

' Fuck, im just sitting here being useless. As usual. I cant do anything except play football, and ill be kicked off the team for sure this time. I fucking hate this. ' 

He rolled himself of the couch and stood up, leaning against the wall for support. He felt dizzy, but he had to take his meds, he didnt want to do anything stupid, not now with his new relationship at stake. Or potential nee relationship. 

He found a empty bottle of his depression medication. ' Shit, ill have to buy more...for now though...' Keith slowly walked back into his room and dug around in his bin in his and Lances shared closet. He smiled slightly when he found a lighter and a half empty cartoon of cigarettes. 

He took one and hid the box again. ' Im sorry Shiro. But im only doing this because im out of meds. Ill only take one, i wont become addicted. I promise. ' He shoved the cigarette and lighter into his pocket and slowly managed to make it to the balcony of thier dorm. 

They were lucky to have a balcony, and by that it means they have the fire escape right outside Shiro and Hunks window. Keith climbed out and held to the railing tight. His vision had cleared up but he still felt dizzy. He took the cigarette out and lit it. He coughed when the smoke went into his mouth, but he usually did at first. 

As he smoked the cigarette he messed with his lighter. Flipping it on and off. Soon he started to feel better again at least a little bit. He felt bad that he once promised Shiro he would never smoke, but here he was Smoking. He put the butt out on the rim of the metal and tossed it down inbetween the floor of the fire escape. 

It landed a few floors down, the same level all his fell to. There was about 5 from him and then a couple hundred more from the smokers who actually stayed in that dorm. They did all sorts of drugs, and they were who Keith got Cigarettes from, they were old enough to buy all that stuff either way. He never knew the names of them though, and they didnt know his. 

Keith crawled back through the window into his dorm. 'Best if i change and shower, try to get the smell of smoke off as much as possible. ' Even though he had showered earlier he did again and changed clothes. 

Almost the second he entered the main room Shiro walked in. " Oh Keith, hey, there you are. You dont look so good whats wrong now. "

" Out of meds. "

Shiros face immediatly turned upset. " I can home early and skipped my last class to check.on you, ill go to the store now. What kind are your out of? " 

" Depression. " Keith mumbled and walked back to the bathroom, checking every bottle of meds to make sure that was the only one he needed. " Yeah, just Depression. " 

" Got it, how are you right now little bro. " Shiro said and hugged Keith from behind. " a little depressed but im okay. " Shiro turned Keith around and looked him in the eyes. " Dont do anything stupid while im gone. Ill be back in about 15 minutes. " Keith nodded and watched as Shiro left the dorm again.

He sighed, maybe that cigarette didnt help. He absent mindedly walked into his room and grabbed a dagger he had been given as a child, who gave a small child a dagger as a gift he didnt know. He walked over to the backroom and sat on the rim of the tub. He slowly cut along and across his arm. He didnt eaven relize he was doing i until he heard dripping and saw his blood dripping into the shower. 

" Shit! " He quickly rinsed his arm off and wrapped some bandages around it. He cleaned his dagger and put in back in his room and put a sweatshirt on to cover the bandages. He looked at the time. ' Shit, Shiro will be back any moment now. ' 

He ran to the main room and sat on the couch. A few minutes later Shiro walked in with a small bag. " Heyyy Takashi your back.?" Keith tried to act smooth, and failed. 

Shiro walked over and slide down both jacket sleeves and found the bandages on one. " Fuck, Keith! I knew it as soon as you called me by my first name that you did something. Keith, damn it. " Shiro looked distapointed but walked away into the bathroom and put away the bottle of Meds for Keith. 

He walked around and saw dips of blood in the showers tub basin. " Damn it Keith! " He rinsed the blood away and walked back out to see Keith crying. " Shit Keith, are you mad that i yelled? Im sorry, im just worried about you. " 

" N-no, i need the m-meds. " Shiro nodded and quickly got up and grabbed a pill from the bottle and a glass of water and gave it to his sobbing brother. Keith took both and swollowed the pill and drank some of the water. " Thanks. " he mumbled and wiped his eyes clear. 

Shiro looked up at the clock and turned back to Keith. " Its about 4:50, how about we go out to eat tonight, you and me. Will that cheer you up? " 'It would, but Lance. ' Keith turned to look at Shiro. " It would definatly, but Lance already promised we would go somewhere. " 

Speak of the boy and he shall appear. Lance burst through the door, followed by Hunk, Shay, Pidge, and Matt. " We having a party in here or something? " Shiro asked, laughing slightly. 

" Kinda! We are going out tonight! All of us! " Lance said enthusiacticly. " We all are in Pairs. " Hunk said, holding onto Shays hand. " But its a uneven number.." Shiro mumbled. 

" No " Pidge said jumping up and down. " Hunk and Shay, Shiro and Matt-" Pidge paused to wiggle Thier eyesbrows"- Keith and Lance, Sorry we ran out of pairs but Lance doesnt seem to care, And drumrollllll, Me and my Girlfriend! " 

" You havent said much about this girlfriend of your Pidge. " Hunk pointed out. " Dont worry ive met her, and she is perfect for Pidge. " Shay said smiling and winking at Pidge. 

" Where is she? " Keith asked. " Oh we are meeting her there. Her name is Kaitlynn. " 

( Yes Pidges girlfriend is a OC that i added because i couldnt think of a girl to date pidge so i put in a OC, i will add a pic of her next chapter. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible ammount of chapter set as 12 may be more or less.


End file.
